codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bailey eckroate/Code lyoko a new time episode 2 (full)
bailey sat in the car not telling a soul. she swore to keep it a secret to herself. the arrived home and she raced inside and into her room. she fiddled through her books about computers and programming. she had never seen anything in them about a world called lyoko. she stopped and set the book down. she leaned her head back. "maybe just maybe i could find all the programs i need but if this X.A.N.A is going to attack like jeremy said. then im gonna have to hurry up." she said. she started linking thimgs togather. "if lyoko is a world it has to have a quantum physics matter and it's also a multi-agent system...so if a join the two and render a program that can send humans and bring them back, then im golden." she opened up her books they were all spread across the floor and bed. "if i could just find the missing link then-" "whats up in here with all the books?" said mark standing there. "im..uh...can you keep a secret?" "sure." "i found a whole other world, it's called lyoko and i can send humans in to destory X.A.N.A a evil program that trys to destory the world...i just cant find the missing link to sending humans there and back." she said. " let me see." mark picked the paper up. "i know what you need." he paused and picked up the pencil. " you need the force times the time and weight." he said. she looked over it. she faced palmed herself. "it was so simple!" she said. "well i better head to bed if i want to go onto lyoko tomorrow." "not without me there to work the computer." he said getting up and walking away. "fine." she said dropping the books on the ground. (next morning) "get up." said mark. bailey opened her eyes to see mark standing there. " i coming." she said. she grabbed the paper and she grabbed her phone. " grandma and grandpa will be gone so we can just ride over there." said mark. they jumpped in his blue ford pickup and backed up out drive way. when they got there they ran to the back yard. "here let me set up the program." said mark. "im surpised you even belived me." said bailey. "well the truth is i found this stuff too a few months ago. i was gonna tell you because you had a better idea but you didnt like the shed so i didnt." mark said. he clicked the enter button. "it's ready." he said. she looked at the scanner. she nodded and stepped in. "ready..." said mark. the scanners closed a wind blew up. "3,2,1!" said mark. ' '"oh that hurt." said bailey landing back on the ground. she proped herself on her elbow. "mark can you hear me?" she said. " loud and clear sis." he said. "whats it like?" bailey turned around. she had landed in the ice sector. "icy." she said. "cool!" she stood up. she had a blue cut sleve shirt with a bird print and cat shoulder pads. on her left arm was a braclet like mechian. she noticed it gave out ninja throwing stars. on her right side was a single sabor. she felt somthing on her back. "i have wings!" she said. the wings were black with red strips. "just a sec sis im creating a ID card." mark punched in a few keys and i picture appered. it was her profile. bailey walked over to a big white tower. "this must be the tower jeremy talked about." said bailey, she walked through the tower. she walked to the center. she then floated up onto the second platform. i inerface popped up. "what are you doing? what does it even do? do you know?" said mark. she placed her hand on the inerface and her name scrolled across the screen. "im in." she said. "into what?" said mark. "the lyoko files." she moved around a few things on the screen. "what does it mean when my screen says there 4 blokz outside the tower?" said mark. "that means there 4 monsters outside." she said. "what side are the on?" she said. "your oppsite." he answered. bailey leaped out of the tower. the blokz moved around the tower. "next step is to run." said bailey. she dashed away then she stopped now knowing she had wings. she opened them flew up. she was then hit down by a laser a blok had shot. "thats right they shot lasers." she said just before being deviutralized by laser a second blok shot. 'she landed back on earth all in one peace. " you okay?" said mark. "yeah...mark we are getting into something big, and we need to find better ways of surviving there or we'll never stop that X.A.N.A thing...we need help but theres a big risk of pepole finding out...if they do nothing can stop him and dad is the cause he disappered for no reason, i think we just found that reason." ' Category:Blog posts